Normal Means Nothing
by HouseAddict16
Summary: Sequel to Flooded House goes home after his hospital stay, and Cuddy accompanies him...what will come from their two weeks together? Huddy, CHAPTER 11 IS UP
1. Chapter 1 Normal Means Nothing

Normal means nothing- Ch.1- Normal Means Nothing

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it was hard enough finding a starting point. Let me know what you all think, reviews are welcome.

* * *

Cuddy had decided to spend House's final night at the hospital with him. He wasn't too keen on her staying, she didn't really have to but he knew that she would anyway so he didn't bring it up. He was off the IV meds considering that he would be home tomorrow and have to sleep with his regular medication dose. He took his usual Vicodin before he went to sleep, but his leg woke him up around five the next morning. 

He got up and took some Vicodin. The pain caught him sort of off guard since he had spent close to three days almost pain free, Morphine would do that. He looked towards Cuddy's bed, she was still sleeping and he was grateful for that. He decided that a walk may take his mind off his pain until the Vicodin kicked in so he put on some pants, grabbed his cane and made his way to this office. He hoped that none of the ducklings would be in his office; considering it was only 5:30 in the morning he thought he wouldn't have a problem. He was wrong though. Cameron was sitting in his office at the computer and jumped when he opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Considering how much stubble is on your chin, looks like you have been here for at least two days."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me what you are doing here so early, and in my office."

"Research n such. I have a couple cases that need work so I'm here. I usually get there around 7 but figured I could use some extra time this morning."

"Oh…well…I won't be here for a while, about two weeks. I just came up to get some things. You, Chase and Forman can take some shifts in other departments or take a vacation for all I care. I'll have Cuddy let you all know when I'll be back."

"Where have you been? We've missed you this week, well I have anyway. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Listen I gotta go, but I'll have someone update you at a later date."

"Oh, alright."

House gathered a few things that he might need for his two weeks off and left the office. He knew Cameron was going to get nosy and snoop around for the reason why House would be gone for so long, but he figured he would just let her go ahead and snoop. He needed some time off and didn't really care what she did.

* * *

When he arrived back at the room Cuddy wasn't too happy that he had left. 

"Where have you been?"

"Went to my office. Pain came back so I decided to take a walk to get my mind off it until the Vicodin kicked in. Is that ok with you/?"

Cuddy could tell that House's attitude was back now that his regular pain was back. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she just went with it.

"So the pain is back?"

"Yes it is."

"The normal pain?"

"Normal means nothing. The pain varies everyday and pain in general shouldn't ever be a normal part of someone's life."

With that House sat down on the bed and turned on the TV, he was done discussing this for now. What he said was completely valid and Cuddy agreed with him. Pain shouldn't be "normal" or be part of someone's life everyday. She couldn't think of a good response to what he said, he had said it all. He had been let down by one of his only options to getting rid of his pain forever without taking drastic measures. That only option had failed him and then he had to deal with another infarct. Here he was, finally ready to go home and his pain was back and was stressing him out again.

"Let's get ready to go home. You might feel better once you get there."

"Yeah… sure."

Cuddy got the rest of his belongings together and after she made the phone call to tell the surgeon, they both made their way to Cuddy's car. She called Wilson and told them that they were leaving. He said that he would come by later in the afternoon and hoped that their day went well. Cuddy unlocked the car and House didn't say anything as he got in. The entire way there House didn't say anything, just rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Cuddy thought that it was because of his pain and hoped that he would feel better once he was home and on his couch. House was glad to be going home, but the return of his leg pain wasn't making the enjoyment of going home easy to express.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Normal means nothing ch. 2- Home

* * *

They pulled next to House's usual parking space; House awoke and did his best in getting out of the car unattended despite his stiff leg from the car ride.

"I would have helped you if you had waited for me to get out of the car."

"I got it, its fine. Just a little stiff that's all."

His voice was gruff and Cuddy could hear that he leg was getting to be pretty painful.

"The pain will get better House; it will be less and less the more you work it and do your rehab."

He grumbled something as he made his way to the door. Cuddy fumbled with the keys and finally let them in. House quickly made his way to the couch and lay down, he was tired from the drive and the pain that his leg had. He knew it was because he was on his regular Vicodin instead of the Morphine he had had for the last three days, but he just wanted the pain to go away like it did then. He had just gotten comfortable and was almost asleep when the telephone rang. Cuddy had been in and out from the car to gather their things and came in just in time to pick up the phone before the machine did.

"Hey it's Wilson, Cuddy?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"No, House never answers his phone. Anyway I called to talk to you."

"What's up? We just got back."

"Cameron was just here, she was questioning me about House and being all concerned like she gets. I swear she has a thing for him. I didn't tell her anything, but should I have?"

"No, House wants it to be kept quiet for now, I'll call her tomorrow and tell the team that he has taken a leave of absence, he needed time to clear his head. She might fall for that and all. The team doesn't need to know anything unless he wants them to."

"You are absolutely right. Besides the only people who he really tells anything are you and me, and we already know. But now you know about Cameron in case she stops by or something. How's he doing?"

"Uh alright for now. His leg hurts today, since the transition from Morphine to Vicodin. He will probably be better once he settles into his house."

"Yeah, he should get better. Let me know if he doesn't, I might have some ideas to help you out if he is being a pain in the ass."

"Thanks, talk to you later. Call if you want to stop by, then I can tell you if he is in a good enough mood that you would want to put up with."

"Will do, talk to you later.'

* * *

Cuddy basically left House alone for the rest of the day, he slept on and off besides eating every once and a while. It got to be later in the night and Cuddy was ready for bed. Since House had basically slept all day, he stayed on the couch and could come to bed later, Cuddy was fine with that, he could deal he was a big boy after all and she went to get comfortable in House's room. House went into his room around 2:30AM and was amazed at how beautiful Cuddy was when she slept. She didn't even touch his side of the bed and looked perfect just the way she was. He lay down next to her, facing her, and just looked at her until he fell asleep. When he awoke she was still asleep, she must have still been worn out from putting up with him for four days he thought. He wanted to make it up to her and made her breakfast in bed. French toast, eggs, sausage and coffee all for her complete with a single red rose. When he walked into his room again, with some difficulty but he did it Cuddy was awake and sitting up.

"For you." Was all he said. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks, but you should really take it easy still."

"Oh it was nothing. You deserve it."

House sat and watched as Cuddy ate breakfast. After she was finished she returned the tray to the kitchen and climbed back in bed. She gave him a big hug and a kiss which they both enjoyed a little too much. They cuddled and started talking.

"My leg feels much better today, apologies for the way I was yesterday. That was the leg talking, not me."

"Not a big deal, I'll deal with you no matter what your leg says."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"How about a movie? I haven't had time to watch one of those in a while."

"Sure, you pick the movie. I have many to choose from between the TV and my personal collection."

"Alright, first let me call your team, tell them you are taking a two week leave of absence and not to bother you. You need some time to clear your head."

"Yeah, spending time with you really clears my head." He said sarcastically and kissed her again.

"Oh I'm sure it does."

She made the phone call and resisted answering Cameron's questions. No she didn't know why he needed time, but he did need time, so that was what she was giving him. She failed to mention what he really needed was time with Cuddy's company and that that was what he was getting. She would just have to deal with the truth if she ever learned of it.

After her phone call ended House made his way to the couch to start the movie. She could tell by how he was walking that he was in fact doing much better than yesterday and seemed to be in less pain, more uncomfortable than in pain. They started the movie and curled up together on the couch. All they wanted today was each other's company and that was exactly what they got. Cuddy had already put in her request for the week off, and depending on how House was doing told them that she may take the following week off as well. The hospital could get along without Cuddy for two weeks, much more than that though and they might fall to pieces. All they needed to worry about for now was relaxing and just enjoying each other and they were more than ready to do that.


	3. Chapter 3 Routine

Normal means nothing ch.3- Routine

I apologize for its short length, thought it was a good place to stop. R and R please.

* * *

Cuddy and House quickly fell into a routine during their break off from work. House averaged two naps a day, sometimes they would watch a movie or his soap operas, but he usually napped after that. Wilson would come over around six most nights for dinner. He had grown a little lonely and jealous of Cuddy since she spent so much time with House; that used to be Wilson's job. One night Wilson decided to bring up the idea of a boys night, just him and House, how it used to be. House was all for the idea and Cuddy decided that she could find something to do that night so that the boys were alone for some manly bonding.

"So Wilson, what do you want to actually do during this boy's night?"

Cuddy had left for a little while so they were alone, she had to go pick up some things at the store and figured they could use the time together to catch up.

"I figured we could maybe watch a mobster movie, play poker, smoke a cigar…and talk about you and Cuddy."

He paused before he mentioned Cuddy. He almost decided against it, but at the last minute his curiosity took over.

"Me and Cuddy?"

"Don't act dumb. I know there's something there. She's here all the time. Come on, spill it."

"Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on. We have fun together, a little affection here and there, but nothing serious yet."

"Do you want it to get serious?"

"Not sure. I don't want a Stacy repeat."

"You know that won't happen."

"Maybe. I think I might talk to her about what we are really doing. See if she even knows."

"Good idea."

* * *

Luckily they ended their conversation because Cuddy walked in shortly after they finished. They were watching TV and chatting when something interesting came to mind. Wilson had some early consults in the morning, so he left around ten. He almost never brought up work with House, they both had more than enough of it during the day, but he thought that House might have wanted the night with Cuddy before it got to be too late. House was grateful for Wilson leaving, he didn't really want to have to tell Wilson to leave, but he did want the night with Cuddy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up the status of their relationship, he didn't want Cuddy mad at him if he said something wrong. Cuddy started a conversation before he could decide if he wanted to discuss their chemistry.

"How's your pain today?"

"About the usual. Not so much painful as it is uncomfortable."

"Oh, well at least its better than it was when we first got home."

"Yeah, no more of that…ever."

House wasn't sure if he should ask, but he dove into it.

"Hey…what exactly are we doing together?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the cuddling… and the kissing, where do we stand, what's our status?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. What should it be?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"We could be seeing each other."

"Sure we could."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, I just have had a problem committing since Stacy…you know."

"I'm different than Stacy. I won't let you push me away and I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Ok. So how is this supposed work at work? I'm not supposed to date my boss."

"No one will know, we can keep it on the down low." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I knew you were too good for me."

"Nah, I'm not."

They sat together and watched TV and then turned into bed around midnight. They cuddled, as usual. House wasn't big on cuddling before, his leg always hurt him too much, but Cuddy was different. She made sure to avoid his leg and was pretty nice to cuddle with. House enjoyed her company, but was afraid that he would commit and get hurt again. He would just have to discuss this with Wilson, once he had a few beers of course; guys don't open up to guys without alcohol first. House just enjoyed his night and was ready to let Wilson know what was going on when the time was to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Medical Dictionary

Normal means nothing- Ch. 4- Medical Dictionary

* * *

When Cuddy awoke, House's side of the bed was empty. It was close to ten, which was normal for House to get up then but not for Cuddy. She was usually up early, must be hanging out with House was rubbing off on her. She found him sitting in the living room in his leather chair with a copy of Stedman's Medical Dictionary and cup of coffee.

"What are you doing with a medical dictionary? Don't you know everything in there?"

Honestly, House knew almost everything in the medical dictionary; he was a great bank of medical knowledge.

"Yes I know everything in the medical dictionary."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Learning the Spanish version. It's a Stedman's but it's in Spanish."

"You speak Spanish?"

"Conversational yes, medical no. Hence the reading."

"You never cease to amaze me Greg."

* * *

They both smiled and she left him to his reading. She went to the kitchen and found a mug set out for her, along with the sugar and a note saying that, "the milk was in the fridge, I would have left it out but I didn't know how long it would be until you were up." After she had her coffee all set she grabbed a book and joined House in the living room. Some days they read for a while, but House usually ended up asleep in a chair or on the couch. Cuddy liked to look at him while he was asleep, he was so cute when he was asleep, his comfortable look she rarely got to see. She started to read, but her thoughts of House and just how much knowledge he had kept filling her mind, she just had to ask him about it.

"You are really a fountain of knowledge aren't you? How many languages do you speak?"

"Besides English?"

"Yes."

"Spanish, a little Mandarin and a little French. Why do you ask?'

"Just curious. I only really know the work side of you, not the personal side I guess you could call it."

"Yeah not many people do. Wilson and Stacy maybe. You will get to know that personal side, little bits here and there." He took a pause. "What do you want to do today?"

"Oh I don't know."

"I need to get out of this house or else boredom will take over, and you don't want to see a bored Greg House."

"Well what would you like to do to get out of the house? How's the leg feel today?"

"Little sore, about the usual. How about a walk to start?"

"Think you can manage?"

"I think so, and you will be there if I need ya."

* * *

They both got changed and headed out for a walk. House was sporting jeans and a t-shirt, and sunglasses; it was a warm sunny day perfect for a stroll. Cuddy was wearing jeans and a borrowed t-shirt from House tied up in the back since it was a little big. They just started walking, not really going anywhere. In the beginning House's leg felt fine, but as they went on it started to ache more and more. They only got to the end of the block before they had to turn around and go home, his leg just hurt too badly. Luckily they brought some Vicodin along just in case.

"I really thought I could do it Cuddy."

"It's ok; we can try it again sometime. You should get a bench for in front of your apartment so you can sit outside."

"That's a good idea; maybe we will take a ride later and pick one up."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They went into the house and House sat down on the couch, trying to reduce his pain and his level of uncomfortable ness. Cuddy got him something cool to drink and she turned on some music. House had some jazz or blues in the CD player which helped him to forget about the pain. Cuddy would catch him playing the notes with his fingers along with the musician they were listening to. She had never noticed how passionate he was about music until now. She took a mental tour of his office and found multiple speakers, a CD player mounted under his desk, an Ipod docking station and several stacks of CDs. She didn't know how she could have ignored all of that until she wanted to see it. No wonder she didn't know the personal side of House, she partly ignored it. Now she knew that she would have to take better care of noting what he liked and disliked, they were seeing each other after all. She looked around the room and didn't see a computer, she wondered why that was.

"Hey House?"

A gruff sleepy voice replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I don't see one anywhere."

"It's a laptop, in my bag by the piano."

"Oh, gotcha. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem."

* * *

After House's nap they went to Home Depot to pick up a bench for in front of his apartment. He would put it on one side of the stoop; the other side is where he parked his motorcycle. It might be a fire hazard, but he could care less. He was glad Cuddy suggested it. He always liked being outside, but his leg forced him inside most of the time. With a bench he could be out and enjoy without his leg sending him home. After twenty minutes in the store they had the right bench and arranged for a delivery in a few hours. House had taken some Vicodin before they left the house so his leg was fine for the walk around the store to pick out the bench. On the way home Cuddy played a CD of her choice.

"What's that?" House asked as she got the CD from the visor and put it in the player.

"A mix of my own, it's got a little of this and a little of that."

"Oh, but will I like it?"

"You'll have to listen and find out."

At first House was thinking, oh U2, they are only good for so long, then I'm sick of them. Then came Snow Patrol which he had only heard a little of on the radio from time to time. The mix was good but it would take him some getting used to. If he was going to be with Cuddy he figured that he would get used to it eventually. They listened until they arrived at his house again. They went inside and got lunch while they waited for the delivery man with the bench. They hoped he would show soon so that they could enjoy what was left of a beautiful day.

* * *

If you would like to see my partial list of songs on Cuddy's cd, PM me and I'll give it to you, if you're nice to me and review. The list will grow periodically so check back with me with updates if you like the list. R and R please. 


	5. Chapter 5 Pre boy's night

Normal Means Nothing- ch. 5- Pre boy's night

Note: I apologize for the crappy chapters that were previous to this. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Tonight was boy's night, Cuddy would be going back to her house or going somewhere without House, and that kind of saddened her. She had been with House for about a week, maybe more and spending time without him didn't sound like much fun. He hadn't been a pain in the ass like was expected and that made it even harder to leave. If he had been the jerk she was expecting then she would be more than willing to hand him over to Wilson for a day. She couldn't show House how she felt, he didn't need her burden today and she would be coming back that night, if House called her once Wilson left. She decided to discuss this with House on their way back to the hospital; House had one more appointment which would hopefully release him to work on Monday whether he felt good enough to go back or not. He had both remembered his appointment and had gotten ready without Cuddy that morning. His pain seemed to be about where it was before the second infarct and if House had anything worth telling the doctor she hoped he would tell him today. They both made their way towards Cuddy's car and were off to the hospital. 

"When can I drive us?"

"Once you are cleared to go back to work, I'll let you drive us in on Monday."

"Alright. We can take the bike; you'll look hot on it."

"Um easy there stud, try the care before you try your bike. It will be your first day back you have to take it sort of easy."

"Yeah…but I don't take anything easy."

"Oh I know. Hey tonight, will you call me once Wilson leaves?"

"Uh, sure but it might be late you know."

"Yeah I know."

"You're gonna miss me aren't you?"

"Not really."

"You lie. You're gonna miss me."

"Well I might, but if you keep it up I will defiantly not miss you."

"Oh ok."

House gave her a smile and wink and she laughed at him. They had great chemistry together, even if one was mad at the other. He made her laugh and she was great company for him. Both weren't sure what would happen if co-workers found out, but that would be a worry for another day.

* * *

Once they hit the clinic doors House made his way to the elevators just like old times sake while Cuddy went to her office to check on some things. House thought he was home free when none other than Cameron met him at the elevator and waited along with him. No one spoke until they were in and the doors were closed. 

"You're looking good, how's your vacation been?"

"It's not a vacation, but it's been fine. I trust everything is running smoothly here?"

"Yes, we have all be finding work elsewhere until your return, soon I hope?"

"Might be."

"Where are you headed?"

"An appointment, then Wilson's office, you?"

He didn't really care where she was going, but she was going to tell him anyways so he thought he might pretend like he cared for her sake.

"Taking a shift or two in pediatrics, headed there now."

"Bye."

The doors opened and House left as fast as possible. He really didn't want to talk to her about what was going on or have her dive into what it was he was having an appointment for or what his leave was about. He arrived at his destination and didn't have to wait long to see the surgeon. He understood that House didn't want people curious about what went on, so he made every effort to make sure he was ready for House before he arrived. They went into an examination room and began what was hoped to be the last appointment before work started again.

"So, how has everything been?"

"Alright, what I expected considering what you did."

"Pain?"

"Yeah, but only a little more than the usual."

"How much is a little more than the usual?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 usual is about a 4 or 5 and this pain today is a 6 or 7."

The surgeon couldn't believe that House could stand that much pain on a daily basis. He didn't appear to be in any pain at all.

"Well everything looks fine. You should be able to return to work on Monday if you feel you are ready."

"Alright."

"Any questions?"

"Will the pain go down to my usual 4 or 5, or will it stay a 7?"

"I think that depends on your body and how long it takes you to fully heal. Do you need me to write you a script?"

"Sure, just in case."

House got his prescription for more Vicodin, he knew that Wilson would write one for him, but extra wasn't a problem. He left the office and headed towards Wilson's office. They needed to discuss their night together, before he actually arrived.

"Hey there Jimmy."

"House how are ya?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Hanging in there, you still on for tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Do I need to get anything?"

"You can set up the poker table; I'll bring the pizza and beer with me on my way over. Cuddy isn't going to be there correct?"

"She's leaving before you come over, but she wants me to call her once you leave. What's that mean?"

"Maybe she wants to come over after I leave. Maybe she wants to fool around or something, how am I supposed to know I have been divorced three times."

"Maybe she does want to fool around, or maybe she is just gonna miss me too much. I'll call her after you leave and I'll see what happens. I gotta go before she comes looking for me. See you around 6."

"Yeah I'll see you then; maybe you can get some before then."

"Oh Jimmy when will you learn."

They both laughed as House left his office. He met Cuddy outside the clinic and they left together. They started talking again in the car.

"You really want me to call you when Wilson leaves?"

"Yeah I mean if you want to."

"What do you want to do, talk or come over?"

"I was hoping I could come over. I enjoy your company."

"Oh ok. Plan on doing anything besides sleeping once you get over there?"

"House! What…"

"Oh you know."

"Well, maybe we can have some fun before James comes over."

* * *

They both got quiet and alone with there thoughts until they arrived home. Cuddy couldn't believe what she just said, but she felt ready for whatever may happen. House was just as shocked that they discussed that but he was thinking that whatever happens will happen and he was ready as well. As long as they knew that this relationship thing wasn't just for that then they were set. House wasn't sure if he was ready for commitment yet, but he wouldn't break off the seeing each other just because they had sex. He was more likely to push her out of his life and shut her out than to just say it was over. 

They got to the house and House went into his bedroom, he had to check his condom stash just in case. He hadn't really used them in a while, except for that hooker one time, but other than that he wasn't active. He defiantly had enough condoms just in case. He decided to take a shower before Jimmy came over. He didn't take one this morning and felt in need of a good cleansing. He came to the end of the hall and announced that he was taking a shower and that anyone was welcome if they wanted to join him. Part of Cuddy wanted to respond but another part just left the invitation open. She finally decided to go join him after five minutes of hearing the water run.

"Ok, I'm here."

House stuck his head out of the shower to see that she really was there. He wasn't sure what to do but he was ready for anything.

"Come on in if you want. The water's plenty warm and there's room in here for two."

Cuddy wasn't sure that she was absolutely ready for what might happen but she wanted to join him. She undressed and got in the steamy shower. House didn't say anything; he was taking in all of her curves and beauty. He started kissing her neck and was working his way to her shoulders.

"House, what are we doing?"

"I dunno, but I'm going with it."

He kept kissing her and she jumped in and started kissing him, his chest and finally they had a steamy make out session. She could feel herself throbbing to take it to the next level and House was more than ready to make that move. Finally they both couldn't take it any longer and gave in to their temptation for that level. They had done it, and it was equally wonderful for both of them. House broke the tension.

"How was that?"

"Amazing, I'm still trying to process it all."

"Ready for another go?"

"In a few minutes. Let's try it in your room next, the shower got a little annoying."

He laughed and they got out of the shower. They both weren't exactly sure why they did what they did, but they are both adult and can handle the repercussions of their actions, whatever they may be. They grabbed some towels and House headed for his room, Cuddy following shortly there after.

* * *

I'm not sure if I like how this chapter ends. I wasn't going for an innapropriate scene, but that's just what came out of my head tonight while I was writing. Let me know if you think I should change it or if you like it or what else. Please R and R so I know if you all like where this story is going Huddy wise. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6 The game

Ch. 6 Normal means nothing  
The game

I'm sorry for the lateness of this update but it's here. Also it may be short, but at least it's an update. Hope you all enjoy it thus far and have wonderful comments for me to read. If it's really out of character please let me know, I haven't gotten a chance to read the entire story through. So please let me know your honest comments about the whole piece. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

He awoke to a knock at the door. The last thing he could remember was Lisa wrapped around him in bed as he drifted off. All their "fun" had worn him out and he fell asleep. As he woke he remembered that Wilson was coming over shortly, and he was sitting in bed wearing nothing and he hadn't set up for the party yet. Rolling over he found that Lisa wasn't with him anymore and a note was in her place.

"_Thanks, we can talk about it later tonight. I figured that if Wilson saw me in bed with you there would be too many questions that I wouldn't want to answer so I left before he would be showing up. I set up for your party, figuring that you would need your sleep and would most likely wake up when he arrived. Call me after he leaves and we can chat or I can come back over. Miss you while you are partying. Lisa_"

She always thought of everything for him, he always knew that she was too good for him. He told her that a while back, but she never believed it.

There was another knock at the door, a familiar knock that House recognized quickly.

"House! Get your ass over here and open the damn door! My hands are full!"

He got up and was approaching the living room when he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything. Getting back to his room as quick as possible he rummaged around and found some jeans and a shirt to wear to greet his buddy with. He was going to discuss his night's earlier actions with Lisa. He was glad to be hanging out with Wilson for once, he had been busy since House had come home and Lisa almost never left his side. He finally reached the door and opened it for Wilson.

"Where were you? I've been waiting out here for a while."

"Sleepin'"

"You were sleeping?"

"Yeah, we can discuss it later. Right now I'm starved."

House looked around the room while Wilson was getting set to eat with him. Lisa was true to her note and had setup the poker table, complete with chips and cards. She had neatened up the coffee table and folded the blankets from the couch. She had done more cleaning that House would have ever done; he hoped that Wilson wouldn't notice.

They made it to the kitchen and ate fairly quickly, wanting to get to the playing and the talking which was why they were really together tonight. Sitting down at the poker table, House put in a CD on a low volume just for background noise. By the time he was back to the table, Wilson had already dealt out the cards.

"So how have you been?" Wilson really wanted to get into why he was asleep when he showed up but he would work into that.

"Oh, I've been good. You?"

"Can't complain. Why so good? No ducklings to torment you, but you normally do the tormenting."

"Oh well, Lisa's been helping me out and that's been going good."

"Oh yeah? She's Lisa and not Cuddy?"

"You bet."

"What do you have to do to get a first name? Sleep with you?"

"You could say that."

"Seriously?!" Wilson couldn't believe that he actually agreed with him. He was called James or Jimmy from time to time, but he knew that was just because he dealt with House for so many years. House and Lisa sleeping together was news to him and he needed to know more.

"So you two did in fact sleep together?"

"Yes Jimmy, we did. But bros gotta keep the secret, got it?"

"Oh yeah, of course, it's in the vault. Who am I gonna tell? You already know."

They went well into the night sharing sex stories and House filled in Wilson on the actions of the night prior to Wilson's arrival which led to House being asleep when he arrived. At about 1 in the morning both boys were a little toasty with all their drinking and were through talking and playing cards. Wilson said good night and would check in with him later today or tomorrow. House led Wilson to the door and let him leave only after he was sure that Wilson could drive safely. He would have had him stay the night but he knew that Lisa wanted him to call her and she would want to come over again.

Once Wilson left House cleaned up a little and changed into more comfortable PJ pants and kept his t-shirt on. He picked up the cell phone and called Lisa to see what she wanted to do. He was a little buzzed but was willing to stay up til all hours for her. It had been a long time since he felt this way about a woman, and was willing to do almost anything for her. He turned on the cell and pushed her speed dial number; he sat on the couch and waited while it rang.


	7. Chapter 7 Late night

Here's the latest edition, sorry for the lateness but I've been busy. Hopefully I can get my act together and finish this soon. Your reviews will only speed up the process and help me give you what you want thanks for all your help so far.

* * *

Last paragraph from chapter 6

Once Wilson left House cleaned up a little and changed into more comfortable PJ pants and kept his t-shirt on. He picked up the cell phone and called Lisa to see what she wanted to do. He was a little buzzed but was willing to stay up til all hours for her. It had been a long time since he felt this way about a woman, and was willing to do almost anything for her. He turned on the cell and pushed her speed dial number; he sat on the couch and waited while it rang.

* * *

Chapter 7

The ringing continued and he sat and waited patiently. "Maybe she fell asleep and she can't find her phone now that it's ringing" he thought as he waited. The voice mail came on, so he hung up and dialed again. When she didn't answer that time, he called her home phone instead, figuring that all the ringing would wake her up if she was asleep. When she didn't answer the home phone, he began to worry a little. She had expressed that she defiantly wanted to see him that night, so she would have her phone on her if she were out. Deciding that something may be wrong, he got in his car and drove to her house. It was his first time driving since he whole leg incident and he was a little nervous but he needed to see Lisa, to make sure that he was just over reacting and that she was fine. On his way to her house his cell phone rang. He picked it up and continued driving, hoping that it was her. Instead it was the phone number from Princeton General. He pulled the car over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Greg House?"

"Yes."

"You just called this number did you not?"

"Yes I did, what's going on?"

"Well sir, Lisa Cuddy cannot come to the phone right now."

"Why the hell not? Why is her phone at Princeton General?"

"Sir, Lisa was in an accident and she cannot speak on the phone at this time."

"What happened, what are you talking about?"

"I cannot tell you any more information sir that is confidential."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Would you tell Lisa that I'm coming?"

"I'll do my best to relay that message sir."

House hung up the phone and picked up the speed of his car and tried to keep his mind clear. This was his first time in a driver's seat in some time, and he needed to keep all his thoughts under control until he got the car parked. He found the nearest handicap parking space, which wasn't too difficult giving the lateness of the evening and all.

He had been in this hospital several times and found the emergency room with ease. He tried with some difficulty to try to look composed when he reached the desk. As he reached the desk he realized that he was wearing PJ bottoms and some random band t-shirt. "Way to look composed Greg" he thought, but ignored himself, he needed to find Lisa, and he could worry about his appearance much later, if not at all.

"I'm looking for Lisa Cuddy. She was admitted sometime earlier tonight."

"What is your reason for your arrival sir?"

"I'm Greg House, both a good friend and colleague of Lisa's. I called her cell phone earlier and someone called me back. They know that I'm arriving. Could you tell me where Lisa is?"

He tried to keep his impatience to himself. He knew that he would never get to see her if he blew up in front of this lady in the middle of the night.

"Oh yes, ok follow me."

"Thank god." He thought.

The receptionist led him to Lisa's treating physician for the night. They discussed her condition, which wasn't too good. She was in a car accident and was now in a coma. Too many thoughts to process came running through House's head all at once. He took in as much information about her condition as possible and then was led to her room. He sat in the chair next to her and just starred for what felt like hours. The treating doctor knew of House and knew enough to not even think about kicking him out of her room. He informed the staff that House can do almost anything he wants and to leave him alone for the most part. For the rest of the night he just sat in her room. He held her hand and just thought. There was nothing he could do for her tonight but wait and that's exactly what he did. Periodically a night nurse would come in and ask him if he needed anything. He was in such a daze that he didn't even realize that he forgot to bring some Vicodin with him. He was in a huge hurry to get to the hospital that he forgot. When he left the house he figured that he would find Cuddy and would end up at her house and his lack of Vicodin could be figured out later, but now he didn't have any. Tonight he didn't care and wasn't even aware of the pain, he was just starring in disbelief of where he was and who was in the hospital bed next to him.


	8. Chapter 8 Morning

Chapter 8 Normal means nothing

It was early in the morning, around 6 when House felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He was in a groggy daze and was startled once he realized that he had fallen asleep and was still sitting in the chair. It was the new day shift nurse and she gave him a small update on her condition and that breakfast was being served in the cafeteria if he needed a break. He thanked her, he knew that he had to get up since he had been in the chair all night and his leg was yelling for a little stretch. She took some vitals and then left the two of them together again. He stood up and his leg screamed at him, so he sat back down and massaged his leg while he looked at Lisa. She looked so peaceful once he ignored the cuts and wires that were covering her. After five minutes of massaging and day dreaming about her, he got up and walked down the hall to get some coffee. He went outside and got his cell phone to call Wilson. He didn't want the whole hospital knowing about this if they didn't already, but he did need some Vicodin and his team needed to know that he wouldn't be in. The day was going to be a nice one, it was only 6 but the sun was starting to decide if it wanted to come out today. Again he realized that he was wearing a t-shirt and some PJ bottoms, Wilson could bring some clothes too, he was a nice guy and he would understand after his new discoveries from last night.

"Wilson."

"House? Where are you?"

"Listen things aren't very good."

"What's going on? Are you ok?'

"Yeah I'll be ok, it's Lisa."

"Listen I've got to get back. Would you bring me some clothing and Vicodin to Princeton General, I'll fill you in when you get here. Don't tell people where you are going."

"Alright, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Wilson arrived and found House fairly quickly. He looked like hell, but Wilson didn't tell him that. House filled him in on the whole story and then got quiet. They sat in a small waiting room and discussed it.

"After you left, I called her cell and she didn't answer. I called the house, no answer. So I got in the car and started driving to her house. Someone called from her cell to return my call and they told me where she was. I got here and haven't left since."

"Oh House. Wait that was your first driving experience since the whole surgery."

"Yeah, that's beside the point right now."

"Do you love her?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm here aren't I? I drove well over the speed limit to get here and I slept in a chair next to her. My leg is killing me because I slept in a chair and worried myself half awake for her, and you are asking if I love her."

"So you do. She needs you now even if she doesn't know you're there."

"She helped me, I'm helping her. I won't be at work for some time."

"No problem, I'll work up an excuse. What about her not showing up?"

"Tell the important people but keep it quiet if you can. We don't need to be bothered."

"Got you. I gotta get back but call me later with an update. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks. See you later then?"

"Yeah, see ya. No problem."

He came back to her room and checked on her. After about twenty minutes of just sitting there he took some Vicodin and wandered around to find a shower. Wilson of course packed enough for a prolonged stay and he had everything he needed. Before he left to shower he posted a note on her door stating where he went in case anything new happened he could be found quickly and updated.

He hoped that a shower would help relieve his stress before it mounted to an enormous amount that he couldn't handle. It was only the first full day with her here and he was already worrying more than he ever had about anything. He let the shower soak him and just wash the stress away. The pressure of the jet relieved the tension in his shoulders and back, his muscles relaxed which led to him relaxing for a little while. Suddenly he heard his name being called. "Dr. House? You in here?" He shut off the water, grabbed a towel and stuck his head out of the stall.

"Yeah, over here."

"Dr. House, you need to come back to her room as soon as you can."

"What's going on?"

"She's, well, she's asking for Greg."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I just had to leave you in suspense. R and R and you shall recieve more... thanks to all you readers. 


	9. Chapter 9 Music

Ch 9

* * *

House got dressed as quick as his body would allow him to and rushed to her room. "Lisa I'm here." He looked around the room and there was a nurse and a doctor standing around. Lisa didn't respond she appeared to be sleeping again, just like he had left her before he took a shower.

"What's going on? I thought she was asking for me."

"She was, it must have been a dream. She seemed conscious but she defiantly is not now. Sorry, we thought it was the real thing too. If you need anything we will be at the circulating desk."

He sat there, again in a daze. He couldn't believe how high his hopes were right before he walked in to be let down. He was furious with the nurse for getting him, but they must have thought she was awake since they got him, and sounded very excited and in disbelief. He decided that he needed to get out of the hospital for a while. All this waiting and hoping was killing him, he needed to go home and chill for a few hours. Play his piano and help relieve some stress. He told the nurse to call him if anything happened, anything at all and left his cell number. He got in his car and tried to de-stress on the way home. Having no luck he got in the house and turned on the CD player. It is one of those 5 disc players, so he just pushed a disc and let it play, not knowing or caring what it was going to play. He sat on the couch and waited for the music to play; closing his eyes he smiled a little. The music that was playing was from the CD that they listened to on his way to or from the hospital with Cuddy, the one she made herself. He originally didn't like it, but it grew on him the more she played it.

This time he really listened to the lyrics. He already knew them all and could sing each word, but this time he really listened to what they said and he discovered something. All the lyrics spoke to him, and he could relate all of them to his and her current situation. The one that spoke to him the most was "Open your eyes". It showed exactly how he felt and what he wanted to tell Lisa to do.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

_Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

He grabbed the CD out of the player and headed towards his car again. He got in and drove back to the hospital. He needed to play her CD for her and she would hear him, he knew she would. He wanted her back, he needed her like he did before. It had only been one day since she had been admitted but it felt like a lifetime, he missed her, wanted her back in his bed with him all warm and cuddly. He spent the rest of his day with her, holding her hand and singing the lyrics from time to time. He would talk to her and tell her how he felt about her, what he wanted her to do and that he loved her.

Days past and she made no progress, she was still stable but in a coma. Wilson stopped by almost daily to check on them both.

"Have you been home, have you slept?"

"Yeah I sleep now and then, I've found the call room if I really need to sleep, there's a couch down the hall."

"House, you need to take care of yourself too. You aren't healed fully yet since the surgery and you need to let yourself heal also. How are you supposed to help her when she comes out of this if you yourself aren't 100?"

"I'll be fine. I'll go home tonight if that will make you feel better."

"It will make you feel better too."

He knew Jimmy meant well and what he said was true. He didn't admit to it, but he knew it. He felt that if he went home, he would miss something and he didn't want her to be alone. He had been alone for too long and he didn't want Lisa to have to feel alone like he had for so long, before she came into his life full force.

He left at around 7 PM. House was exhausted from the sitting and worrying and waiting. His leg hurt from sitting for so long and he was just tired, stress will do that to a person. On his way home the traffic was unusually crazy and it took longer than usual to get home. Once he was home he ignored the mail that Wilson picked up for him, along with the answering machine. Cameron probably had been calling he thought and just headed for the bedroom. He lay on his bed and smelled the pillow that Lisa had used last. It still smelled like her and that just put him over the edge. Suddenly he was mad at the world for hurting her. He wished it was him that was laid up instead of her. He let all of his feelings out by saying how he felt right then and there, to no one. If Lisa was there she would listen intently and then tell him what he needed after he was done ranting. But she wasn't there, which depressed him even more. He finally let everything out and started crying. All of his emotions he had kept bottled up for so long came pouring out in tear form, and it was very unlike House to cry, ever. Once he was empty of all feelings he fell asleep on Lisa's pillow, waiting for tomorrow and hoping that it would bring good news. House desperately wanted to see her eyes again, see the flicker they always have and see her spirit alive like it was when they spent time together. He missed those times already.


	10. Chapter 10 Home again

End of Chapter 9

He finally let everything out and started crying. All of his emotions he had kept bottled up for so long came pouring out in tear form, and it was very unlike House to cry, ever. Once he was empty of all feelings he fell asleep on Lisa's pillow, waiting for tomorrow and hoping that it would bring good news. House desperately wanted to see her eyes again, see the flicker they always have and see her spirit alive like it was when they spent time together. He missed those times already.

* * *

Ch. 10

It was a week before Lisa awoke. House was there of course. He had taken a leave of absence until she had recovered enough to be ok and functional on her own. He was realizing now that he was going to be out of work for a long time and he was beginning to miss the puzzles that work brought him. He had found satisfaction in playing Su Doku which was convenient for him to play and be with Lisa at the same time. He had gotten good at writing with one hand and holding hers in his other. When she squeezed his hand he jumped, the squeeze was very unexpected. Looking over at disbelief of what he just felt she grabbed his hand again and tracked him with her eyes. The excitement of her being awake almost brought tears to his eyes. She was awake and conscious. She might remember who he is and be pretty close to normal he hoped. "I'll be back; I'm going to get the doctor. I love you." He went as fast as possible to retrieve a nurse and her doctor and then rushed back to her side to hold her hand and show her that he was there for her.

As the days progressed, so did she. Soon she could sit up and support her head herself. Surprisingly she didn't do any damage to her neck in the accident; her brain had just swelled because of the impact and caused the coma. She had broken a few ribs but other than that she was fine. At the end of the week she was feeling well enough to try to stand and walk once more. With the doctors' clearance Lisa took her first steps since the accident, with House's help. It was hard to help since he has his own limp to worry about, but they made it work and soon they were strolling around the floor. One day they decided to venture outside and found a bench near by.

"Lisa, I don't know what I would do without you."

"House, what are you talking about?"

"I've been here everyday, I can't live without you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"And I'm so glad."

"While I was in the coma I heard that CD I made for you."

"I played it a lot for you. I hoped you would here it and know that I was there for you."

"I did and I thank you. Knowing that you were there helped."

"I had to return the favor. You were there for me when I needed you, now I'm here for you."

"How is your leg doing? Any pain?"

"It's way better than it was. How about you? Any pain?"

"Not really no, I'm doing well. Hope to get home soon."

"I hope you can too."

"What about work, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"Took a leave of absence, hope the boss doesn't mind."

"No I don't mind."

"We should be getting back. Need help?"

"No, let's stay here. I've been in bed for too long and it's a nice day out."

"Ok, whatever you say boss."

They sat together and held hands in the sun for almost an hour. A nurse from the floor found them and told them that the doctor needed to see Lisa. They made their way back to her room and Lisa was told that she could go home at the end of the week. Both of them were happy and couldn't wait for the week to end.

Today Lisa would go home. House took a few more days off to help her get situated and all in her house, but they really needed him at work. The cases were getting done, but not like they would if he was there. The ducklings didn't mind the lack of abuse they were getting with House not being there, but they needed him back. When Lisa arrived home there were many gifts from the staff. The ducklings sent flowers and other goodies along with the massive flower baskets from the clinic and the administration department. She was so glad to be home and was glad that House came with her. After entering the house she headed for the couch, the drive was short but tired her out all the same.

She led House to the couch and they sat together for a moment.

"You should go to bed, the couch isn't comfortable and you can't stretch out on it."

"Only if you come too."

"Oh, you know I would even if you didn't want me to. If you need anything let me know. I know you are ok to be home, but I want to help you if you need it. Plus I like spending time with a conscious you."

"Aww how sweet of you."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and they made their way to her bedroom. On the way House was reminded of the last thing they did together, and how great it was. He loved her company and forgot how much fun they had had last time she was well. She could tell that he was thinking of something and mentioned it.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh, just thinking of the last time you were conscious and the fun we had."

"Well sorry to disappoint but no fun today, I'm not strong enough to handle that yet. Maybe in a few days if I feel up to it."

"More fun would be nice, but I completely understand so you just let me know."

They got in bed and lay together. House stroked her hair and they eventually fell asleep together. House remembered how she helped him and stayed with him when he needed her; he only hoped that he could help her in the same way. House fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I have a feeling that this story may end soon, maybe 2 or 3 chapters left, please R and R and tell me what you think of the whole thing. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and comments.**


	11. Chapter 11 Giving Back

Ch. 11 – Giving Back

* * *

Lisa and House enjoyed their time together, much like they did when House was the one recovering. They sat together and watched television but this time Lisa had control of the remote for most of the days. They did watch General Hospital, since he had gotten her hooked on it when she was helping him out in his recovery stage. Lisa seemed to recovery more quickly than he did, must be the lack of pain that she had compared to the hell House was used to dealing with. She did have her rough days however and he was right next to her to help in any way.

One day she had a wicked headache that just would not go away. House tried everything that he could think of, he massaged her neck and back, offered to make her whatever she thought she could keep down, and was always available for cuddling and snuggling if that's all she wanted to do. She spent most of that day asleep in his lap while he watched television and napped with her. They were one cute couple that no one ever saw together.

"House, thanks for helping me out today with my whole head going to explode ordeal."

"Not a big thing, you were there for me when I needed you the least I could do was give that help back to you."

"You're too sweet."

"And you're too good for me."

"You keep saying that when you know it's not true. We are equally good for each other."

"You say that and you know it isn't true."

"Since when do you look down on yourself?"

"Since I don't feel worthy of you."

"Well you are, so stop thinking that. You're The Greg House so act like your reputation wants you to."

"With you I just want to be The Real Greg House."

"Ok, you can show me The Real Greg House."

"Don't you worry, with time you will see him."

House got used to her house very quickly and soon knew where everything he could ever need was. He even had a place to put some clothing and other necessities while he was staying with her to help her recover. One day Lisa picked up on how well accustomed he was to the house.

"Looks like you've almost moved in here there Greg."

"What's that?"

"You seem like you know my house almost as well as you know yours. Sorry I don't have a piano."

"Oh no big deal. You will be ready to go back to work soon enough and I'll be back to my own apartment with all my things."

"You don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"You don't want to deal with me when I'm in one of my moods."

"I've seen almost all of your moods and survived through them all."

"I'm sorry but I just have to think about it before I make the move permanent that's all."

"House if you're worried about another Stacy incident don't you worry. We won't turn out like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let it happen. If you get all in the shutting me out mood I'll call you on it and bug you until you explain yourself. You're just gonna have to deal with me. On the whole moving thing, I understand and sometimes I need my own space too. We can discuss that at a further date, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's cuddle and watch something good."

The next day was the follow up visit to clear her to go back to work; both of them were excited for it. They weren't exactly sure if they wanted to let the whole hospital see them together, but decided to just go with it and deal with the people when they came. House drove this time and they walked in together to the office. After the quick appointment they decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. House managed to avoid all ducklings and Wilson while they were there. They didn't want any attention today, just the attention of each other.

The dinner was quiet and candle lit at one of Lisa's favorite restaurants. They got to know each other on a more personal level, asking many questions of one another over the course of dinner. Over desert Greg asked another series of questions.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well…"

"Think you're ready? We can keep celebrating if you know what I mean."

"Oh well we will just have to see how the night plays out. I might be ready…"

They exchanged some questionable yet flirty looks which created a smirking and blushing House and an equally red faced Cuddy. They were enjoying themselves and each others company, both of which they hadn't truly gotten to do in quite some time. As they drove home it started to rain horribly, causing both of them to get severely drenched on their way into Cuddy's home. They both went into the bedroom to change and things started to heat up a bit…

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging there, but reviews will speed up the ending, I'm afraid that there will only be one more chapter, Thanks for all your reviews and help, hope it was as good as you hoped it would be. Sorry if it sucked, let me know what you thought please.**


End file.
